Khin Military
The Khin military, like the rest of Khin society, is divided into Zunfts. The head of each military Zunft is also a member of the ruling council of the government. The zunfts are divided by their specialties and vary in size as well as purpose greatly. Military Zunfts ﻿There are many highly specialized Zunfts throughout the Khin military. The following list may be incomplete. Current Zunfts *Schwertfechter -The Swordsmen, the largest Zunft in the Khin military, consisting of warriors who specialize in swords. The commander of Strauss reports directly to the executive officer of Schwertfechter. *Axtmänner - The Axemen, somewhat smaller than Schwertfechter, consisting of warriors specializing in axes. This is the only military Zunft that trains with other races during apprenticeship, specifically, the Dwarves. All officers in the rank of Colonel and above are Berserkers. *Himmel der Pfeile- Sky of Arrows, a large Zunft of archers who can either act as a whole, raining pointy death from above, or attach small groups to a battle to act as snipers. *Kleriker - A small Zunft of clerics that attaches its members to other Zunfts to heal them in battle. *Brennende Raserei - Burning Rage, a large Zunft of mages that attaches to other Zunfts for combat, they were banned from doing magic in large groups after the Cataclysm in 14 AL. *Strauss - A Zunft of Myrmidons, noted as the smallest Zunft in the military and unique in that its highest officer is not a General, but a Brigadier General who reports directly to the executive officer of Schwertfechter. This unit is still considered experimental by the Council and cannot be granted a General or Lieutenant General until the Zunft has been made permanent. *Wand der Blätter - Wall of Blades, a large Zunft of spearmen. Originally deactivated with the advent of Drachelanze, they were reactivated in 72 AL, following a memorial ceremony for the 100th anniversary of the battle against Moonheart that violently ended Drachelanze. Deactivated Zunfts *Drachelanze - The Dragon Lance, a Zunft of lancers that was deactivated after all of its members were assumed to be killed in battle against Moonheart in 1984 AF after which the bodies of all but one of the personnel sent into the battle were recovered, but so many of them were unrecognizable that it was impossible to determine the identity of the missing lancer. It was mentioned in the historical records that the missing person may have been Lieutenant General Ansgar Drachelanze according to rumors at the time, as he was the only senior officer on the battle roster whose armor was not recovered and identified after the battle. He was posthumously promoted to General and the Zunft was permanently deactivated. Zunft Structure Ranks The individual Zunfts vary greatly in size, but all use the same rank structure. *Grade 01 - Trainee - Trainees receive no pay, rank insignia or title and are automatically promoted to Private upon completing their apprenticeship, but may be promoted directly to Corporal for exemplary performance and leadership at graduation if it is approved by the Commandant of the training school or Zunft Commander personally, this is a generally rare occurrence. *Grade 02 - Private (PVT) - The default rank of Zunft members who are no longer apprentices. Wears 1 chevron. *Grade 03 - Corporal (CPL) - The lowest rank that is considered a position of minimal authority in the Zunft, Corporals are charged as Team Sergeants, in command of one team of 2-5 Privates. Wears 2 chevrons. *Grade 04 - Sergeant (SGT) - To be promoted to Sergeant, a Corporal must show strong leadership, proficiency in his specialty and there must be an open position for the rank, Sergeant is the lowest rank that allows for retirement, which is allowed after 30 years of service after apprenticeship. The member must apply to retire, requiring the approval of a Captain of higher, or may be forced to retire by a Lieutenant Colonel or above. Sergeants are charged as Squad Sergeants, in command of 2 teams. Wears 3 chevrons. *Grade 05 - Staff Sergeant (SSG) - Charged as a Platoon Sergeant, Staff Sergeants command 4 squads. Wears 3 chevrons and 1 rocker. *Grade 06 - Sergeant Major (SGM) - Charged as a Company Sergeant, Sergeants Major command 2-5 platoons, as well as respect from not only their subordinates, but also from other Zunfts, as they must be extremely proficient in their specialty. During the Age of Gods, all new Sergeants Major were directly introduced to Faris by the Council before their promotion ceremony. If Faris disapproved of the appointment, the promotee would remain a Staff Sergeant and be permanently banned from promotion as well as forfeit their pension upon retirement. This is the lowest rank authorized retain a personal staff, with a staff of two Corporals. Wears 3 chevrons and 1 rocker with a star in the space. *Grade 07 - Second Lieutenant (2LT) - This is the lowest rank to have the title of Officer. The 2LT is charged as a Platoon Officer, carrying out the orders of the Company Officers. 2LTs in a command position may retain a staff of 1 Zunft members up to the rank of Sergeant. Wears one gold bar. *Grade 08 - First Lieutenant (1LT) - Charged as the Company Executive Officer, the 1LT retains a staff of 2, up to the grade of Sergeant along with responsibility for the training, supply and daily activities of the Company. 1LTs in a command position may retain a staff of up to 2 Zunft members up to the rank of Sergeant. Wears one silver bar. *Grade 09 - Captain (CPT) - Charged as the Company Commander, Captains ensure the execution of orders from the Battallion level as well as control over promotions and demotions up to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Captains in a command position may retain a staff of up to 5 Zunft members up to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Wears 2 silver bars. *Grade 10 - Major (MAJ) - Charged as the Battalion Executive Officer, Majors hold the same responsibities as a 1LT, but for 3-4 companies instead of 2-5 platoons. Majors in a command position may retain a staff of up to 4 Zunft members up to the rank of Sergeant Major. Wears 1 gold leaf. *Grade 11 - Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) - Charged as the Battallion Commander, all LTCs may retain a staff of up to 7 personnel up to the rank of Sergeant Major. LTC is the lowest rank that does not require the personal staff to be members of their Zunft, though nonmember staff must be approved by the Zunft Commander. Wears 1 silver leaf. *Grade 12 - Colonel (COL) - Charged as the Regiment Executive Officer, or as Zunft Executive Officer in a probationary Zunft, all Colonels may retain a staff of up to 5 personnel up to the rank of 1LT. Colonels and above retain their authority and title after retirement and may act as advisors to the Zunft Commander after retiring. Wears 1 silver star. *Grade 13 - Brigadier General (BG) - Charged as Regimental Commanders, Brigadier Generals are deeply respected throughout all of Khin society and people will actively move out of their way on the street. To attain the rank of BG, a Khin must be absolutely brilliant at their craft on top of having an awe inspiring presence. Khin at and above this rank are considered the stuff of legends within their Zunft and their names, ranks, units and the appearance of their armor must be memorized to the point of instant recognition on sight in order to be allowed to complete their apprenticeship training. BGs may retain a staff of up to 8 personnel up to the rank of CPT. Wears 2 silver stars. *Grade 14 - Lieutenant General (LTG) - Each Zunft is limited to a single Lieutenant General who acts as the Zunft Executive Officer and advisor to the General. This Officer also holds the position of Commandant of the Zunft's training school and approves all Zunft training programs and supply requests. Some LTGs will occasionally show up to a training session and give instruction. It is considered a great honor within the Zunft to receive training from the LTG. LTGs are authorized a staff of up to 10, up to the rank of Major. Wears 3 silver stars. *Grade 15 - General (GEN) - Each Zunft is limited to a single General who is the Zunft Commander. Their word is law within the Zunft and as good as law in Khin society in general. Generals are also voting members of the Council and sit on the Council's Military Committee. Generals are authorized a staff of up to 12, up to the rank of Major. Wears 4 silver stars. Retirement Members of military Zunfts in the rak of Sergeant and above may retire after 30 years of postapprenticeship servicein the Zunft. They must apply for retirement and have it approved by a command officer. *SGT - SSG - Approved by CPT or higher in their command chain. *SGM - CPT - Approved by LTC or higher in their command chain. *MAJ - LTC - Approved by BG or higher in their command chain. *COL - BG - Approved by LTG or GEN or their Zunft. *LTG - GEN - Approved by the military committee of the Council by vote requiring a two thirds majority. Benefits All members who retire receive 1/2 of the base pay for their rank for the rest of their life. When the base pay is increased for a rank, retirees with that rank also receive an adjustment to their retirement pay to stay at 1/2. Rank Based Retirement Benefits *SGM - 1LT - Receive a personal staff of 1 Corporal from their Zunft. *CPT - MAJ - Receive a personal staff of up to 2 up to the rank of Sergeant from their Zunft as well as a standing invitation to formal events held by the Zunft. *LTC - COL - Receive a personal staff of up to 3 up to the rank of Sergeant Major from their Zunft as well as a standing invitation to formal events held by the Zunft. *BG - Receive a personal staff of up to 4 up to the rank of First Lieutenant from their Zunft or civilians as approved by the Zunft Commander as well as a standing invitation to formal events held by the Zunft and a moderately sized house in the government sector of the Capital. *LTG - Receive a personal staff of up to 5 up to the rank of Captain from any Zunft or civilians as approved by the Council as well as a standing invitation to formal events held by the Zunft as well as a large house either in the government sector of the capital or a currently unoccupied location up to a size of 2 acres. *GEN - Receive a personal staff of up to 6 up to the rank of Major from any Zunft or civilians as approved by the Council as well as a standing invitation to Council meetings, formal events held by the Zunft, a large house with up to 6 bedrooms on up to 10 acres of land, and a 3 bedroom house in the government sector of the capital with a permanent domestic staff of 2, not to be counted against the personal staff. Category:Scorched Earth Campaign